Fall
by W.S.C. Magica De Spell
Summary: My submission to the Fanfiction Challenge 2010 Round 2. After a tough case Emily seeks comfort in the arms of a lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **My fanfic submission for the round two writing challenge.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song Fall, I only own my computer.**

**Prompt: Fall by Clay Walker**

**Pairing: Prentiss/Gideon**

Emily Prentiss sighed as she walked into her apartment. The team had just finished another case. The unsub was preying on young girls between the ages of 5 and 7. He raped and

tortured them before murdering them. The team had arrived too late to save them and it was all her fault. In her haste to get to the crime scene, she misheard Garcia's directions and took

a wrong turn. By the time she managed to circle back it was too late. The unsub stood over Katie Walker's body holding a bloody knife. As they boarded the jet everyone asked if she was

ok, Hotch even offered her time off. Emily shook those thoughts away and headed to the kitchen for a drink. When she opened the cabinet a note fell out. She bent over and picked it up

and saw a tape recorder on the shelf. Reading the note, she saw _Step 1: press play. _Curiously she pressed play on the tape recorder and Clay Walker's voice filled her ears.

_Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break_

So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall

Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, its okay

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Emily paused as she let the lyrics sink in before picking up the note. _Step 2: __turn around_. Cautiously Emily turned around and saw none other than Jason Gideon standing there. He

enveloped her in a bear hug and whispered in her ear "Hotch told me about the case and I figured you needed a hug." They stood that way for a long time silently basking in each other's

strength and reveling in their sense of security.

**A/N **So my first Criminal Minds fanfic, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I had not planned on making a second chapter, but stevieLUVSAlex asked for more, so this chapter's dedicated to you. Hope you all enjoy.

The Next Day

Emily awoke slowly to the bright sunshine penetrating through the window. Softly, she rolled over or rather into someone. Smiling, she turned over to find herself face to face with none other than Gideon. Emily eased herself out of bed being careful not to disturb him while turning off the alarm clock before it went off and woke him.

Prentiss walked to the bathroom and turned on the taps to warm up the shower. Emily stepped into the now warm shower and felt her body physically relax as the gentle flow of the water cascaded over her silky skin.

Stealthily the bathroom door creaked open and a shadow crept in. The figure approached the shower curtain and Emily emitted a shrill shriek as large, muscular arms encircled her waist. Prentiss twisted in her attackers grip and grabbed the closest object to defend herself with; a shampoo bottle. As she turned she found herself glaring at none other than a smirking Jason Gideon.

"Gideon, you jerk; you nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry my dear, I just couldn't resist. Nice weapon by the way," Gideon remarked.

Scowling, Emily playfully hit him with her makeshift weapon before pulling him into the shower with her.

Twenty minutes later the couple stepped out of the shower panting slightly before getting dressed. After eating breakfast consisting of a smorgasbord ranging from pancakes to eggs to fresh fruit, Jason and Emily retreated to the couch to relax.

"Jason, do you think we should tell them?" Emily asked

Snuggling closer to her he replied, "Tell who what dear?"

Fidgeting with her hands, Emily responded, "Tell the team about us, about you. They all thought you abandoned them, especially Reid, He took it the hardest when you left. They'll all be mad at us, at me mostly for not telling them."

Gideon smiled and brought Emily into his lap and said, "Whether we tell them or not will be entirely your decision Sweetheart. I'll only do what makes you comfortable. If you don't want to tell them, we won't."

Emily looked Gideon directly in his eyes, "Really, you mean it?"

"Of course Emily, I'd do anything to make you happy; I love you."

And with that being said Gideon threw his arms around Prentiss and pulled her into his loving embrace, where they sat watching the clouds float by outside the window.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
